


Drabble: Rainy Day

by Lanna Michaels (lannamichaels)



Category: British Actor RPF
Genre: BDSM, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-26
Updated: 2010-03-26
Packaged: 2017-10-08 08:33:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/74683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lannamichaels/pseuds/Lanna%20Michaels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble prompt from v_angelique: Somebody curled up at somebody else's feet. Kinky context preferred. Apparently I'm in a kinky schmoop mood on a rainy Friday *g*</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drabble: Rainy Day

It took less than Colin would have thought to get Hugh to curl up at his feet. Hugh wasn't the curling type; on very rare occasions, Colin could get him to kneel, but it required a great deal of force, persuasion and bribery. And that was before Hugh took his revenge the next day and Colin couldn't sit down. So, most of the time, in a relationship with two dominant-oriented-switches, no one curled at anyone's feet. Colin lived with it.

This time, it took rain on a window. Colin found that supremely satisfying. He petted Hugh's floppy hair and smiled.


End file.
